Recent advancements in technology have resulted in increased usage of mobile applications. As a result, developers are increasingly reliant on information regarding how their applications are used, the demographic of the application users, and other information regarding application use. Different tools may be used in conjunction with a mobile application and executing separately to assist developers. However, these solutions may not be optimal. For example, analytic usage information with respect to mobile applications do not tie into a user's actual identity and other details which may reveal more about the user and how they use the application, and what their true preferences are. Several services provide passive analytics collection such as receiving information about device type, time of usage, location usage, feature usage, and event reporting. However, none of these solutions process or utilize information relating to a user's identity.